


the sky is falling in on me

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s02e10 What They Become, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I couldn’t lose you Phil," Melinda yelled back eyes staring desperately as she tried to stay steadily on their feet, "I can’t….after everything we been through….I…I…I don’t know how to live without you. The first time was terrible. I can’t do it again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sky is falling in on me

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Fitz-simmonsy prompted for a meme: Philinda "I don't know how to live without you."
> 
> Title taken from: Rose for Eponia by Eluviete.

__  
While I stand before you  
While we perish  
While I lay down a crimson rose  
While holding hands  
Are forced apart  
While hopes bog like condemned men 

_Were you there?_

_The sky is falling on me_  
As your hand's turning old and weak  
I'm giving myself up to thee  
A futile sacrifice gone sere 

It was an idiotic move jumping in that hole as the ground tumbled around them. The way Phil stared at her with big shocked eyes affirmed Melinda’s feelings. But she couldn’t stand their helpless as her team….and Phil….was in danger. Flight or fight….she chose fight.

"I told you to stay above ground," Phil yelled at the top of his lungs. There was so much noise as the violent tremors sent pieces of the building tumbling around them. 

"I couldn’t lose you Phil," Melinda yelled back eyes staring desperately as she tried to stay steadily on their feet, "I can’t….after everything we been through….I…I…I don’t know how to live without you. The first time was terrible. I can’t do it again."

Not a word was said between them. Only sound of the chaos filled their ears. Phil tried to figure out how to answer such a statement. Could he say she was careless? Could he say she was foolish because they were now going to die down here. But then he gazed into her eyes. 

In the darkness and the chaos, the were the only calm…the eye of the storm. 

"Boss," Mack yelled from behind as he stared at the couple, "if we are going to die down here….if you want to get something off your chest….do it now." 

Phil looked at Melinda for a moment before placing his hands on her waist. He pulled her body close against his. Her embrace….warm and gentle amongst the cold dark and crumbling underground.

"We’re probably going to die down here," Phil said his hands running up and down the curve of her body, "but if at least if go….we are going together."

Melinda took his face in her hands. She gazed lovingly into his eyes as a smile curved onto her lips.

"I love you Phil," She said. 

"I love you too Melinda," Phil replied.

Melinda brought his face close. Lips crashed against each other like lightining crashing to the ground, over and over like waves. Hands roaming bodies. Savoring what could be their last moment locked in each other’s embrace.

The road could either way. These moments could be their end or their new beginning. But no matter where it went….they wouldn’t have it spent any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever hesitate to send me prompts:
> 
> melindasqiaolian.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
